


Like No One Before

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Blow Jobs, Community: hp_crossgenfest, Cross-Generation Relationship, Herbology, M/M, Polyamory, Professor Charlie Weasley, Professor Neville Longbottom, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy has a reputation, and it's Neville's job to keep an eye on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like No One Before

**Author's Note:**

> All my thanks to my wonderful beta, [_melodic_](http://-melodic-.livejournal.com/). All the remaining mistakes are mine. 
> 
> \+ Teddy/Neville. Neville/Charlie. Teddy/Charlie. Implied: Teddy/Neville/Charlie, Harry/Draco, Harry/Teddy/Draco (blink and you'll miss it), Teddy/Others
> 
> \+ Teddy is in his 7th year in this fic.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and associates. No copyright infringement intended.

"You weren't in class today," Neville said, closing the door to the greenhouse behind him as he gave Teddy a once-over. He was dressed in his school robes but they most certainly looked dishevelled.

It wasn't news to Neville that Teddy had a bit of a reputation around school. The rumour of a reputation that had reached the professors -- and they were all told to keep a stern eye on the boy. Of course, Neville had his eye on Teddy, and most likely not the way the Headmistress would have wanted it.

"I was held up," Teddy said, shrugging.

His nonchalant attitude drove Neville mad. Mad with jealousy and all he wanted to do was walk up to the boy, and show him his place. Neville was a little sensitive when it came to Teddy. He wasn't like any of the other students they'd had before him, and they likely wouldn't find another student like him after he left Hogwarts. 

Teddy was _different_. Maybe because Teddy was the one who'd attempted to seduce Neville first. Usually, it was the other way around. They all went after Charlie. 

Still, Neville frowned at Teddy's reply. He walked up to him and ran his fingers through Teddy's hair, before pulling on it. "Where were you?" he growled into Teddy's ear. He felt Teddy shiver under him. _Good_. He liked that.

Teddy lifted up his arms and showed Neville his wrists. There was a faint scar of rope burn.

"You were with Charlie?" Neville asked and Teddy nodded.

"He punished me for showing up when you weren't there. He said boys like me need a lesson." Even though Teddy's voice was fretful, he was clearly acting. He liked it when they punished him. He pushed their buttons so they'd keep doing it.

"Good. You _need_ a good lesson," Neville said.

Of course, Teddy had probably thought Neville was going to have fun with him. But, it wasn't the kind of fun Teddy was hoping for. Neville made Teddy do the assignment he missed in class, because he was with Charlie, most likely in their shed, and Neville _was_ going to punish him.

Charlie liked to have his fun with Teddy, and Neville didn't mind it at all. In the end, Charlie always made it up to Neville. He claimed he didn't like having the boy without Neville there. Neville looked forward to going home for the evening and having Charlie make a fuss about it. Tell him how guilty he felt, and then Neville would fuck him with Teddy watching.

"You know, Professor, if you keep telling me to do my assignments, then I'll just go and spend the night with Harry and Draco."

And there it was. Teddy's threat. He'd always play this game with Neville, thinking Neville would get possessive over him, but Neville hardly ever fell for that trap.

He came behind Teddy, watching him write out his notes as he set the Insporantula root on fire.

Neville pressed against Teddy's arse, pushing Teddy's body towards the table, closer to the small fire he'd just set. Teddy liked playing with fire, Neville knew, and he liked pretending that he wasn't bothered by it.

Teddy clenched his arse around Neville's growing erection and continued to write his notes as if nothing was happening.

His hands went up Teddy's hips, until he reached the top of Teddy's trousers and slid two fingers in on either side, feeling Teddy's warm skin. His touch sent tingles all over Teddy's body, and his hair changed from a deep red to blond.

"Thinking about Draco?" Neville whispered in Teddy's ear and the Insporantula root started to sputter. Teddy had to keep his concentration on the fire he'd cast to destroy the root or his experiment would have failed.

"You know I'm not," Teddy whispered back, and the fire steadied on the root. Still, Teddy had stopped writing. "I'm done," he said eventually, pushing himself back against Neville's cock for good measure before pulling himself away. He turned around and faced Neville as he handed his parchment to him.

"Done?" Neville asked.

Teddy shrugged. "I did the experiment last night, after I left you and Charlie. So I knew what I was doing. Read it over." The challenge in Teddy's voice was just as much a turn on as it was to see those rope burns on his wrists.

Teddy liked to keep himself busy, but he also always managed to pass his assignments. Maybe he really did _study_ during his tutoring sessions with Harry and Draco.

Neville didn't need to read over Teddy's assignment to make sure it was thorough. He could have piled it with the rest of the assignments he'd collected and grade them later, but he liked this little game of theirs. He liked to think that Teddy didn't have that with anyone else.

He leaned back into his chair as Teddy got on his knees and started to unbutton Neville's trousers. He read, glossed over really, the notes. They were good. It was clear that Teddy had done the experiment before, and as he was about to remark on a small mistake he found, Teddy's enveloped Neville's cock in his mouth and Neville released a low groan instead.

"Merlin, I love the way you suck my cock," Neville said. He mumbled a spell so the parchment went flying across the room and settled on top of the desk with the rest of the assignments. Then, he raked his fingers through Teddy's hair again before tugging on it. He gave it a good pull before he started to set the rhythm for Teddy.

Teddy moaned around his cock before he opened his eyes and looked up at Neville. Neville nearly lost it right then and there. He loved it when Teddy did that. They locked their gazes for a while, Neville could feel his mouth hang open, watering as he really started to fuck Teddy's mouth.

As soon as he was on the verge of climaxing, Teddy stopped. It was as if he knew. He quickly got up off the floor, undressed completely, and settled himself in Neville's lap.

"It's been a while since I rode you, Professor," he said.

"Yes. Please," Neville growled, and he conjured up lube as his fingers helped Teddy stretch open before he sank down on Neville's cock. "Fuck yourself on me."

"You're so much more compliant than your counterpart," Teddy said. "He made me beg for it. _So much_." Teddy started to buck his hips and ride Neville hard. "I've never had to work so hard to suck someone's cock before."

"He doesn't like to have you without me," Neville said, pleased to know that Charlie still liked him there. Part of him always worried about that. About boring Charlie, and about Charlie looking for someone else to spend his nights with.

"I _know_ ," Teddy said, sounding exasperated. "He told me. Constantly. Neville sucks cock better than you. You're just a boy. If you paid more attention to the way he's with me, you'd have learned how to please me already. I'm _so_ disappointed in you, Lupin."

Neville relaxed back, closed his eyes, and chuckled. "He's such a liar."

"Could've fooled me," Teddy said, bouncing on his knees and really going to town on Neville's cock.

"What did he end up doing to you?" Neville asked, placing his hands on Teddy's hips and slowing him down just a bit. He was far too energetic for Neville after such a long day. Still, he wanted to know what Charlie was like with him. He liked hearing about it. He'd have thought that he'd be jealous, instead, he only got turned on more. Come harder.

"He licked my hole for a while, fucked me with his tongue," Teddy said casually. Neville knew how much Teddy liked being fucked like that.

"He did?" Neville asked, his voice was husky, and he was _so_ close. "Did you sing for him? Make that little noise that he likes so much."

Teddy's face pinked and his hair changed to bright orange. "Yeah," he said, almost shyly. He grabbed a hold of his cock and started to wank it fervently. He must have known that Neville was going to come soon, and he wanted to come with Neville. "He was _so_ good after that. You should have seen him, Neville. So good to me. It made having the rope burns almost worth it."

Teddy's come was hot as he spilled himself over his own hand and Neville's stomach. Neville finally let go then and with a few more thrusts up, he climaxed. "They're always worth it, Lupin."

Neville collapsed back on the chair and Teddy crashed on top of him. Neville's limp cock still nestled inside Teddy.

Teddy was something else. He was nothing like any of the students Neville and Charlie had had before. And when he was gone, Neville knew that he was going to miss him. There was just something about Teddy that Neville liked. He didn't treat Neville as an afterthought for wanting to be with Charlie.

"You know," Teddy said, his head resting in the crook of Neville's neck. He slowly lifted himself up so Neville could slip out of him, and then settled back into Neville's embrace.

"What?" Neville asked.

"I think in a couple of years, I'd like to come back."

"Come back where?"

"To Hogwarts. Maybe become a Professor."

"Yeah?" Neville said, chuckling.

"Yeah. I don't like the idea of being away from you and Charlie for too long," Teddy said, and a moment later, Neville felt Teddy's even breaths against his chest before he heard his gentle snore.

Teddy's reputation wasn't just a rumour, the boy was insatiable, and Neville liked the idea of having him there full time.

* * *

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Please show your appreciation for the author here, or on [LIVEJOURNAL](http://hp-crossgenfest.livejournal.com/32212.html)! ♥


End file.
